jedipediafandomcom-20200223-history
CT-21-0408
CT-21-0408 war ein Klonkrieger, der für seine Fähigkeit, Befehle wortgetreu wiedergeben zu können, den Spitznamen Echo erhielt. Während seiner Ausbildung auf Kamino kam es in seiner Kadetteneinheit zu Streitigkeiten, wodurch es den Klonen der Einheit erst in einem Wiederholungstest gelang, ihre Probleme zu überwinden und gemeinsam die Prüfungen zu bestehen. Anstatt an die Front wurden die Soldaten jedoch auf den Rishi-Außenposten versetzt, der den Schlüssel nach Kamino darstellte. Als die Station im Zuge eines Angriffs auf die Heimatwelt der Klone von Kommandodroiden infiltriert wurde, um eine Benachrichtigung der republikanischen Flotte zu verhindern, konnten die überlebenden Soldaten mit Hilfe zweier Offiziere die Station zerstören und die Flotte vor der Bedrohung warnen. Echo und Fives, die als einzige Soldaten der Stationsbesatzung überlebten, wurden in die 501. Legion aufgenommen und nahmen an zahlreichen Schlachten teil, die sie durch weite Teile der Galaxis führten. Die beiden Soldaten waren auch an der Verteidigung ihrer Heimatwelt Kamino beteiligt und wurden für ihre Leistungen in der Schlacht zu ARC-Soldaten befördert. Echo und Fives gehörten ebenfalls einer kleinen Eingreiftruppe an, die den gefangenen Jedi-Meister Even Piell aus der Zitadelle, einem Hochsicherheitsgefängnis der Separatisten, befreite. Allerdings wurde Echo bei seinem Versuch, ein Geschütz der Separatisten zu zerstören, von einer Explosion erfasst und getötet. Biografie Zeit auf Kamino Probleme in der Ausbildung CT-21-0408 war ein Klon des Kopfgeldjägers Jango Fett und wurde auf dem Planeten Kamino geboren. Während seiner Grundausbildung wurde er in Kampf, Aufklärung, Militärstrategien und Erster Hilfe ausgebildet und lernte, was er auf bestimmte Kampfsituationen wie der Verletzung eines Kameraden tun sollte. Echo hörte auch von den Jedi und ihren besonderen Fähigkeiten, die ihm jedoch seltsam und befremdlich vorkamen. Unter den anderen Kadetten trat er vor allem durch sein Auge für Details und seine Spur Gelassenheit hervor. Er war auch dafür bekannt, seine Befehle wortgetreu wiedergeben zu können, und erhielt daher von anderen Kadetten den Spitznamen „Echo“ – der Name gefiel ihm jedoch nicht. Bevor er den Planeten verlassen sollte, um in der Großen Armee der Republik zu dienen, musste er sich körperlich und mental schweren Tests unterziehen. Dazu teilte man ihn der Domino-Einheit zu, die neben ihm auch aus anderen Kadetten bestand – Hevy, Droidbait, Cutup und Fives. Unter der Aufsicht der Ausbilder Bric und El-Les musste die Einheit in Übungskämpfen mit EMP-Munition Kampfdroiden ausschalten und einen Turm erobern, der am Ende des Parcours lag. Diese Übungen sollten sie auf den späteren Einsatz im Kampf vorbereiten. Die Klone der Domino-Einheit konnten aufgrund ihrer eigenwilligen Persönlichkeiten jedoch nicht zusammen arbeiten und die Ausbildung abschließen. Besonders Hevy mochte Echo wegen seiner ständigen Ermahnungen und Erinnerungen an die Befehle nicht, sodass sie nicht selten aneinander gerieten. Aus seiner Sicht war es nicht der richtige Weg, ohne einen Plan gegen die feindlichen Linien zu stürmen, sondern gezielt gemäß der Befehle vorgehen, wofür die Kadetten ausgebildet worden waren. Allerdings wusste Echo, dass es sich bei ihm um die treibende Kraft der Einheit handelte und er der Anführer der andere Kadetten war. Einzig Fives stimmte Echo zu, dass sie nur mit dem Befolgen ihrer Befehle die Übungen erfolgreich abschließen konnten.Defenders of the Republic Obwohl El-Les weiterhin an die Domino-Einheit glaubte, hatte Bric jede Hoffnung daran verloren, dass die Einheit zusammen arbeiten konnte. links|miniatur|Echo und seine Kameraden streiten sich Während ihrer letzten Übung vor den Prüfungen gaben die Kadetten der Domino-Einheit ihrem Kameraden Hevy mit seinem Rotationsblaster Feuerschutz, als sie den Befehl erhielten, die feindlichen Linien zu durchbrechen und den Turm einzunehmen. Echo wollte die anderen Kadetten darüber informieren, die den Befehl jedoch verstanden hatten und ihn zurechtwiesen, er solle nicht jeden Befehl wiederholen. Daraufhin brach CT-782 mit seiner Kanone aus der Formation, damit die anderen Kadetten aufrücken konnten. Obwohl Echo ihn ermahnte und an die Befehle erinnerte , da die Kadetten ihren Befehlen entsprechend nicht ungeordnet gegen die Droiden vorgehen sollten , begab er sich mit den anderen Klonen zu einer weiteren Barrikade und ging in Deckung. Da die Kadetten erneut einen Streit begannen, ermahnte Echo sie, sich auf den Test zu konzentrieren und die Befehle zu befolgen. Allerdings wies ihn Fives zurecht, da er nicht das Kommando habe und daher keine Anweisungen geben könne. Ihre neue Position versperrte den Klonen die Sicht, sodass sie sich entgegen ihrer Anweisungen eine neue Deckung suchten. Echo, der seine Kameraden zurückhalten wollte, verließ damit jedoch seine schützende Position und wurde von einem Geschoss getroffen. Die Jedi-Meisterin Shaak Ti, welche die Ausbildung der Klonsoldaten überwachte und den Übungskampf der Domino-Einheit beobachtete, meinte daraufhin, dass sich Echo nicht seiner Situation anpasste. Nach Echo wurden auch die anderen Kadetten von den Droiden besiegt und die Übung beendet. Auf dem Weg zum Aufenthaltsraum sprachen die Kadetten kein Wort, da sie über ihre Niederlage nachdachten. Echo war der Meinung, dass sie die Übung beinahe erfolgreich beendet hatten, und führte ihr Versagen auf das Missachten der Befehle zurück. Zurück in den Schlafräumen entbrannte erneut ein Streit unter den Kadetten, da sie sich gegenseitig die Schuld für ihr Versagen gaben. Schließlich meinte Hevy, er denke wie ein ARC-Soldat, woraufhin ihm Echo mitteilte, dass die Elitesoldaten Befehle befolgten – er war sich der Folgen seiner Erwiderung bewusst. Zwischen den beiden Kadetten brach ein Streit aus, der sich in eine Prügelei verwandelte, bis ihr Ausbilder Bric die Kämpfenden unterbrach. Echo bereute den Vorfall, während Hevy nun den Ausbildern die Schuld für ihr Versagen gab. Daraufhin teilte Bric den Kadetten mit, dass er anfangs noch Hoffnung für die Einheit gehabt hatte, nun jedoch keine Hoffnung mehr in den Kadetten sah, bevor er eine wütende Domino-Einheit zurückließ. Bestandene Prüfung rechts|miniatur|Echo und die Domino-Einheit begeben sich zum Zitadellen-Test Am nächsten Morgen musste die Domino-Einheit gemeinsam mit den anderen Kadetten im Hangar antreten, wo ihnen der ARC-Soldat Colt vorgestellt wurde, der die Prüfungen der Kadetten begleiten sollte. Colt prägte den Klonen ein, dass sie an der Front Seite an Seite standen und sie, auch wenn es zuweilen Streit gab, eine Einheit bildeten. Der Klonsoldat bestimmte die Bravo-Einheit als die Kadetteneinheit, die den Test zuerst absolvieren sollte – Echo war sich sicher, bei ihrer Prüfung etwas lernen zu können. Nach der erfolgreichen Prüfung der Einheit begab sich die Domino-Einheit zum Simulationsgelände – Echos Meinung nach würde der Test erfolgreich verlaufen, wenn sich die Kadetten an ihre Befehle hielten. Obwohl sie ihre Vorgänger entmutigen wollten, begann die Einheit den Test und konnte mehr erreichen als in den Übungen zuvor. Allerdings befolgten sie die Befehle nicht, denn zu Echos Missfallen hielten sie keine V-Formation ein, wie es den Anweisungen entsprach. Echo deckte gemeinsam mit Fives die linke Seite, bis sie kurz vor die Zitadelle gelangten. Als Fives ihn anwies, die rechte Seite zu flankieren, während er die linke übernahm, lehnte Echo ab und teilte ihm mit, dass er auf seiner Seite war – Fives fand den Scherz jedoch nicht witzig. Kurz vor der Zitadelle wurde Droidbait von einem Droiden getroffen. Cutup, der seinen Kameraden daraufhin untersuchte, meinte eine Verletzung bei ihm erkennen zu können. Er ließ den Kadetten auf die Zurufe seiner Kameraden hin jedoch zurück und begab sich zu den anderen. Daraufhin wurde der Test jedoch gestoppt – wie Colt und El-Les den Klonen kurz darauf mitteilten, bedeutete das Zurücklassen eines Kameraden nämlich den Abbruch des Tests. Echo begab sich daraufhin zu seinem Kameraden und stellte fest, dass er tatsächlich verwundet war, sodass er auf die Krankenstation gebracht wurde. Nach der Prüfung suchten Echo und Fives noch einmal die Jedi-Meisterin Shaak Ti auf und baten um die Versetzung in eine andere Einheit. Allerdings verweigerte die Jedi dies, da die beiden Klone ihre Probleme in der Gruppe lösen sollten, bevor sie am nächsten Tag den Test wiederholen durften. Die beiden Kadetten waren zwar enttäuscht, dass ihr Anliegen abgelehnt worden war, verspürten jedoch Freude, ihre Prüfung noch einmal ablegen zu dürfen. Am folgenden Tag trafen sich die Kadetten der Domino-Einheit an den Schlafräumen und bereiteten sich auf den Test vor, bevor sie sich zum Parcours begaben. Anders als sonst wiederholte Echo die Befehle nicht, sondern erklärte seinen Kameraden, dass die Befehle klar waren und er sie nicht wiederholen brauchte. Nach dem Beginn der Prüfung stellte sich heraus, dass die Kadetten zum ersten Mal gemeinsam arbeiteten. Schon nach kurzer Zeit, in der Echo gemeinsam mit Fives in einer perfekten V-Formation die rechte Flanke deckte, konnten sie unter der Zitadelle in Deckung gehen. Allerdings stellten sie fest, dass sich ihre Seilwerfer nicht am ihren Gurten befanden und sie daher den Turm nicht erklimmen konnten – ihr Ausbilder Bric hatte die Werfer in der Nacht entfernt, um zu verhindern, dass die Einheit ihren Test bestand. Auf Hevys Vorschlag hin lenkte Droidbait jedoch das Feuer auf sich, sodass die anderen Kadetten die Kanonen ausschalten und als Stufen zum Turm nutzen konnten. Sie konnten so die Flagge erreichten und den Test erfolgreich bestehen. Daraufhin wurde den Klonen ein Orden verliehen, bevor sie mit den anderen Klonen Kamino als Soldaten verließen, um zu ihrem Einsatz zu gelangen. Die Rishi-Station Angriff auf den Außenposten Allerdings wurden sie nicht an die Front, sondern zum Außenposten im Rishi-System versetzt, der den Schlüssel zur Heimatwelt der Klone, Kamino, darstellte. Aufgrund des Truppenbedarfs mussten die Soldaten an die Front, während jüngere Klone wie die Mitglieder der ehemaligen Domino-Einheit die Ortungsstationen bewachen und mit allen Kräften verteidigen sollten. Zwar waren sich die Soldaten der Bedeutung der Station bewusst , doch konnten sie sich mit der Eintönigkeit nicht abfinden. Nur Echo gefiel es, von der Front weg zu sein , da er in der Abgeschiedenheit des Außenpostens die Handbücher lesen und Fähigkeiten für den Einsatz an der Front sammeln konnte, indem er mit seiner Arbeit überzeugte und seiner Pflicht nachkam. Trotz des ruhigen Alltags studierte Echo freudig seinen Datenblock und versuchte, sich so viel Informationen wie möglich einzuprägen. Allerdings freundete er sich auch mehr mit den anderen Soldaten an und lernte von Hevy, wie er seine Kraft und Führungsstärke erreicht hatten, wodurch sie sich unbemerkt zu Freunden entwickelten. Sergeant O'Niner, der Befehlshaber der Station, schärfte den Soldaten jedoch des Öfteren die Wichtigkeit der Station ein und teilte ihnen außerdem mit, dass einige Offiziere eine Inspektion der Station vornehmen und ihre Einsatzbereitschaft prüfen wollten. Infolge eines Meteoritenhagels wurde die Station jedoch von Kommandodroiden infiltriert, welche die Station einnehmen und damit verhindern wollten, dass die Flotte der Republik vor einer bevorstehenden Invasion der Separatisten auf Kamino gewarnt wurde. Nachdem sie den Deckoffizier getötet hatten, begaben sie sich in die Station und töteten Droidbait und den Soldaten Nub , die den Offizier suchen sollten. O'Niner, vom Kampfeslärm alarmiert, wurde jedoch ebenfalls getötet, sodass die verbliebenen Klonsoldaten – Echo, Hevy, Fives und Cutup – den Eingang zur Kommandozentrale verriegelten und sich durch einen Luftschacht nach draußen begaben , den Echo aus seinen Berichten kannte. Er hatte nicht erwartet, sich so schnell beweisen zu müssen. Als er ihr weiteres Vorgehen anhand des Handbuches erläutern wollte, wurde Cutup von einem Rishi-Aal gefressen. Gleichzeitig sahen sie jedoch das Shuttle der Offiziere, woraufhin die Klone sie über Komlink zu warnen versuchten. Allerdings waren ihre Kommunikationsgeräte auf eine andere Frequenz eingestellt, sodass sie eine Leuchtrakete abschossen, deren rote Farbgebung auf einen Droidenangriff hinwies. Kurz nach ihrem Signal mussten sie jedoch mit ansehen, wie das Schiff der Offiziere zerstört wurde. Bei der Durchsuchung der Trümmer wurden sie von den beiden Offizieren entdeckt, die sie mit vorgehaltener Waffe aufforderten, die Helme abzunehmen – zuvor hatten die sie Kommandodroiden getäuscht, indem sie sich die Rüstungen der Klone angezogen hatten. Als die Klone der Aufforderung nachkamen, wurden sie jedoch erneut von dem Aal angegriffen. Es gelang einem der Offiziere – er stellte sich kurz darauf als Captain Rex vor, während es sich bei dem anderen Soldaten um Kommandant Cody handelte –, die Kreatur am Kopf zu treffen und zu töten. Der Offizier tauchte seine Hand in das Blut des Tieres und hinterließ damit einen Handabdruck auf Echos Brustpanzer. Es amüsierte die beiden erfahrenen Soldaten, nun mit einigen „Glänzern“ zusammenzuarbeiten – dies war die Bezeichnung für Klone, die noch keine Kampferfahrung hatten und daher eine glänzende Rüstung besaßen. Auch den den Rekruten wurde zum ersten Mal klar, dass sie noch keine Erfahrung besaßen. Rückeroberung der Basis links|miniatur|Echo und Hevy haben einen Kommandodroiden zerstört Während sie zurück zur Basis kletterten, erklärte Rex, dass sie um jeden Preis die Basis zurückerobern mussten. Obwohl Echo Bedenken wegen der feindlichen Überzahl hatte, stellte Rex klar, dass die Rückeroberung der Basis nun das Wichtigste war. An der Station angekommen konnte Captain Rex durch einen Trick die Tür öffnen, woraufhin die Klone in den Außenposten eindrangen. In der Kommandozentrale konnten sie die überraschten Kommandodroiden zerstören. Echo und Hevy griffen dabei einen Droiden an und meinten beide, den Kommandodroiden zerstört zu haben. Allerdings stellte Echo mit seinem Fernglas wenig später fest, dass sich eine Flotte der Separatisten im Orbit des Mondes befand und die Droiden den Transmitter der Station sabotiert hatten. Inzwischen hatten die Droiden jedoch Verstärkung geschickt, sodass ihnen keine Zeit blieb, ihn zu reparieren. Stattdessen schlug Rex vor, die Station zu zerstören und das Signal damit zu unterbrechen, woraufhin sie Tibanna-Kanister in die Kommandozentrale schafften, die sie nach ihrer Flucht mit einem Fernzünder zerstören wollten. Nachdem es den Droiden gelungen war, den Außenposten zu betreten, begaben sich die Klone über den Luftschacht nach draußen – nur Hevy wollte wenig später nachkommen, nachdem er den Zünder scharf gemacht hatte. Unten angekommen erfuhren sie jedoch, dass Hevy den Zünder von Hand aktivieren musste. Als sie ihrem Kameraden zur Hilfe kommen wollten und sich zurück zum Luftschacht begaben, sahen sie, wie der Außenposten explodierte – Hevy hatte sich geopfert, als er die Station zerstört und damit die Flotte der Republik informiert hatte. Trotz ihrer unterschiedlichen Persönlichkeiten waren sie zu Freunden geworden, weshalb er die guten Erinnerungen und Belehrungen seines gefallenen Kameraden immer mit sich nehmen wollte. Während Echo über sein Fernglas die Flucht der separatistischen Flotte beobachtete, wurde die Gruppe von Kanonenbooten abgeholt und auf den Jedi-Kreuzer Resolute gebracht. Dort erhielten Echo und Fives einen Orden für ihren mutigen Einsatz, während Hevy für seine Taten geehrt wurde. Obwohl Echo dachte, sie verdienten keine Ehrung , da der Außenposten zerstört wurde , meinte Cody, dass der Angriff auf die Heimatwelt der Klone ohne ihr Handeln unentdeckt geblieben wäre. Aus Echos Sicht hatten sich die ehemaligen Mitglieder der Domino-Einheit jedoch zu Brüdern entwickelt und würden stets mit ihnen sein. Gleichzeitig bot ihnen Captain Rex an, in seine 501. Legion einzutreten. Trotz ihrer Unerfahrenheit hatten sie den Respekt der erfahrenen Offiziere erworben. Auch der Status der Glänzer hatten sie in der Mission abgelegt – ihre Rüstung glänzte nach dem Kampf nicht mehr, sondern war durch den Kampf beschmutzt. Kriegszeiten Angriff auf Kamino Nach ihrer Aufnahme in die Eliteeinheit wurden sie auf der Resolute stationiert und nahmen an zahlreichen Schlachten teil, die sie durch die gesamte Galaxis führten. Aufgrund ihrer Erfahrung hofften die beiden, zu ARC-Soldaten befördert zu werden und als Helden nach Kamino zurückzukehren. Allerdings stellten sie die jüngsten Mitglieder der Einheit dar und waren daher für die Aufnahme der Versorgungsgüter zuständig. Die Zeit, in der sie mit der Domino-Einheit auf Kamino ausgebildet worden waren, schien ihnen eine Ewigkeit zurückzuliegen. rechts|miniatur|Echo und die anderen Soldaten locken die Droiden in einen Hinterhalt Monate nach dem Angriff auf die Rishi-Station fing die Flotte eine Nachricht der Separatisten ab, in der die Kommandanten Grievous und Asajj Ventress einen Angriff auf Kamino planten. Die beiden Soldaten waren gerade damit beschäftigt, Vorräte von einem Kanonenboot abzuladen, als Rex sie von ihrem neuen Einsatz informierte. Allerdings teilte er ihnen mit, dass sie trotz ihrer Einsätze noch nicht zu ARC-Soldaten befördert werden würden. Daraufhin begaben sich Echo und Fives zusammen mit den Jedi Obi-Wan Kenobi und Anakin Skywalker und einer Gruppe Klonsoldaten unter Captain Rex nach Tipoca-Stadt. Während sie die Stadt erkundeten und überprüften, ob die Ausbildungseinrichtungen bereit für den Kampf waren , erinnerten sich die Soldaten an ihre Ausbildungszeit und trafen auch den missgebildeten Klon 99 wieder, der für die Reinigungsarbeiten verantwortlich war und den Soldaten schon seit ihrer Kindheit bekannt war. Sie berichteten ihm von dem Zwischenfall auf dem Außenposten , ohne über den Tod ihres Kameraden ausführlich zu berichten , wie auch von dem bevorstehenden Angriff, woraufhin er ihnen seine Hilfe anbot. Infolge des Angriffs der Separatisten bauten die Droiden aus den Trümmerteilen ihrer Schiffe Sturmboote zusammen und schickten sie gegen die Stadt, sodass sich Echo und Fives zu einem ARC-Soldaten begaben, der den Angriff im Haupthangar koordinierte. Er trug ihnen auf, eine Brücke als Scharfschützen zu verteidigen – für Echo und Fives stellte dies eine spannende Aufgabe dar, die sie während ihrer Zeit auf der Resolute gesucht hatten. Obwohl sie die Stellung halten konnten, suchten sie nach einer besseren Position. Als 99 auftauchte, um ihnen neue Munition zu bringen, wurden sie von Droiden überrascht, die sie mithilfe seiner Thermaldetonatoren ausschalten konnten. Außerdem entdeckten sie mehrere Kadetten, die von ihrer Gruppe getrennt worden waren. Sie brachten sie in die Kaserne, wussten jedoch nicht, was sie nun tun sollten – selbst die Mission auf dem Rishi-Mond hatte sie in keine solche Situation gebracht. Mit der Ankunft von Captain Rex und Kommandant Cody schöpften sie jedoch neuen Mut und bewaffneten sich in der Waffenkammer neu. Danach verschanzten sie sich in den Schlafräumen und lockten die Droiden zu sich. Zwar zogen sich die Soldaten immer weiter zurück, doch konnten sie die Droiden damit zwischen sich und die Kadetten locken, die sich in den Schlafröhren versteckt gehalten hatten und auf ihren Befehl hin das Feuer eröffneten. Allerdings ging ihnen mit der Zeit der Vorrat an Detonatoren aus, sodass 99 Nachschub holen wollte. Als er dabei von den Droiden getroffen wurde, griff Echo die Droiden noch einmal an, doch wurde der missgebildete Klon tödlich getroffen. Nachdem sie die Droiden zurückgeschlagen hatten, trauerten sie um den Verlust ihres Kameraden. Während der Aufräumarbeiten begaben sich Echo und Fives auf ein Landeplattform und betrachteten den Ozean, da dies das letzte Mal sein konnte, dass sie ihre Heimat sahen. Dabei traten Rex und Cody an die beiden Soldaten heran und lobten sie dafür, dass sie in der Schlacht über sich hinausgewachsen waren. Für ihren Mut ernannte Cody sie zu ARC-Soldaten – der Traum der beiden hatte sich erfüllt. Befreiung von Even Piell links|miniatur|Echo und Fives verteidigen sich in der Zitadelle Auf der Rückkehr von einer verlustreichen Mission wurde der Jedi-Meister Even Piell von den Separatisten gefangen genommen und in die Zitadelle gebracht , ein Hochsicherheitsgefängnis auf dem Planeten Lola Sayu in dem von Separatisten kontrollierten Raum. Dort wollten sie dem Jedi-Meister den Verlauf der strategisch wichtigen Nexus-Route entlocken, der sich der Folter jedoch zur Wehr setzte. Daraufhin planten die Jedi eine verdeckte Mission zur Rettung des Ratsmitglieds, die von Obi-Wan Kenobi und Anakin Skywalker mit einer kleinen Einheit Klone ausgeführt werden sollte, die neben Echo und Fives aus den Einheiten von Captain Rex und Kommandant Cody ausgewählt wurden. Aufgrund der hohen Sicherheitsvorkehrungen und der wenigen, zumeist veralteten Informationen über die Anlage mussten sie jedoch verdeckt vorgehen und versuchen, keine Aufsehen zu erregen. Um nicht von den Scannern der Droiden entdeckt zu werden, ließen sich die Soldaten in Karbonit einfrieren – Echo und Fives waren anfangs nicht von der Idee überzeugt, doch überzeugte Cody sie, dass es sich dabei um die einzige Möglichkeit handelte. Nachdem sie im Jedi-Tempel eingefroren worden waren, wurden sie auf ein separatistisches Shuttle gebracht und begaben sich nach Lolo Sayu, wo sie ungesehen nahe der Zitadelle landen konnten. Echo und die anderen Soldaten wurden aus dem Karbonit befreit und begaben sich zur Zitadelle, die sie durch die Sicherheitsvorkehrungen nur erreichen konnten, wenn sie zu einem Ausgang auf der hinteren Seite kletterten. Nachdem sie einer Droiden-Patrouille entgangen waren, gelangten sie in die Festung. Allerdings war durch den Sturz eines Klonkriegers in eine Elektro-Mine der Alarm ausgelöst worden, sodass die ARC-Soldaten zusammen mit den Jedi und den anderen Soldaten die Selbstschussanlagen zerstören mussten. Danach wurden sie von einer Schockwelle überrascht, die einem weiteren Soldaten das Leben kostete, während die anderen Klone ihr rechtzeitig entkommen konnten. Schließlich drangen die ARC-Soldaten in die Zelle des Jedi-Meister ein und zerstörten die als Wachschutz dienenden Kommandodroiden, während Captain Rex den Doktordroiden ausschaltete. Allerdings erfuhren sie, dass Even Piell nur die Hälfte der Pläne besaß – sein Kapitän Wilhuff Tarkin war im Besitz der anderen Hälfte, damit die Droiden nicht an die gesamten Pläne gelangten. Auf dem Weg zu der Zelle, in der Tarkin und die anderen Offiziere festgehalten wurden, wurden sie von einer weiteren Gruppe Kommandodroiden überrascht, die sie jedoch ausschalten konnten. Daraufhin wurden ihre Waffen durch einen Magneten an die Decke gezogen, während sie weitere Droiden in Gewahrsam nehmen wollten. Anakin Skywalker, der wegen seiner Metallhand ebenfalls an die Decke gezogen worden war, konnte jedoch sein Lichtschwert ergreifen und sich befreien, wodurch er den Magneten zerstörte und auch die anderen Soldaten ihre Waffen zurück erhielten. Nach der Befreiung der Offiziere teilte sich die Gruppe auf – während die Gruppe um Obi-Wan Kenobi, Even Piell und den Soldaten unter Kommandant Cody eine Ablenkung inszenieren sollten, sollten sich Anakin Skywalker, Ahsoka Tano, die beiden ARC-Soldaten und Rex' Männer in Begleitung von Tarkin zum Schiff begeben. Mithilfe einer Archivdatei konnten sie einen Ort bestimmen, an dem einer der alten Tunnel entlangführte, sodass Skywalker mit seinem Lichtschwert einen Weg durch die Wand schnitt und sie die eigentliche Zitadelle verließen. Danach verschlossen die ARC-Soldaten den Eingang wieder. Echo und Fives blieben auf ihrem Weg durch den Tunnel am Ende der Gruppe, um sicherzugehen, dass sie nicht von den Droiden verfolgt wurden. Dadurch gelang es ihnen, einen Spürdroiden auszuschalten, bevor Skywalker zurückkehrte, um ihre Flanke zu decken. Als sie vor einer unumgehbaren Wand ankamen, wurden sie von einigen Superkampfdroiden angegriffen, die sie zusammen mit Skywalker zerstören konnten. Allerdings attackierten sie daraufhin mehrere Kommandodroiden mit Schilden, welche die ARC-Soldaten zurückdrängten, bis Ahsoka sie mit einem Thermaldetonator zerstören konnte. Gleichzeitig sprengte sie auch die Wand, sodass sie ihren Weg bis zu einer Gasleitung fortsetzen konnten. Dort mussten die Soldaten ihre Waffen sichern, da jeder Schuss eine Explosion auslösen konnte. Schließlich verließen sie die Leitung wieder, um sich mit der anderen Gruppe an der Landeplattform zu treffen. Allerdings wurden sie dabei von einem Droidenbataillon in eine Falle gelockt, dem sie erst durch einen Thermaldetonator entgehen konnten. An der Landeplattform wurde die andere Gruppe bereits von Kampfdroiden umzingelt, als die ARC-Soldaten mit ihrer Gruppe dort eintrafen. Die beiden ARC-Soldaten gingen hinter einer Transportkiste in Deckung, um die Geschütze zu zerstören, die ihr Schiff zerstören konnten. miniatur|200px|Nach Explosion blieb nur noch Echos Helm zuzrück Während Fives seinem Kameraden Deckung gab, warf Echo Thermaldetonatoren in die Richtung der Droiden. Dabei beobachtete er auch durch seine Finne, wie ein Kommandodroide eines der Geschütze bediente. Echo warnte Anakin Skywalker davor, dessen Gleiter jedoch zerstört wurde. Daraufhin begab sich Echo selbst dorthin, während Fives ihm Deckung gab. Den Schild eines Kommandodroiden nutzend drang er bis zur Laderampe ihres Schiffes vor, überhörte dabei jedoch die Warnung seines Kameraden vor dem Droiden, der den ARC-Soldaten ins Visier nahm. Der Kommandodroide feuerte auf den Klonsoldaten, verfehlte ihn jedoch und traf stattdessen das Schiff. Echo wurde von der Wucht der Explosion mitgerissen und getötet. Fives wollte seinem Kameraden helfen, doch ermahnte Kenobi ihn, nun gehen zu müssen. Persönlichkeit und Fähigkeiten links|miniatur|Echo studiert ein Handbuch CT-21-0408 war ein intelligenter, aber unbeholfener Klonsoldat''The Official Episode Guide – Season 1'' mit einem Auge für Details und einer Spur Gelassenheit, der die Fähigkeit besaß, seine Befehle und Regeln wortgetreu wiederzugeben und dafür den Spitznamen „Echo“ erhielt. Trotz seiner eigenwilligen Art galt er als nüchtern''Grievous Attacks!'' und bestrebt in seiner Arbeit. Bereits in seiner Ausbildung wiederholte er seine Befehle und erinnerte seine Kameraden an ihre Anweisungen, obwohl er nicht das Kommando innehatte – das Befolgen seiner Befehle war für Echo der Schlüssel zum Erfolg. Allerdings konnte er sich dadurch nicht anpassen und stellte sich nur schwer auf neue Situationen ein. In seiner optimistischen Ansichtsweise wollte er von anderen Kadetten lernen, wollte allerdings in eine neue Einheit, da er Angst hatte zu verlieren und von der Befehlsmissachtung seiner Kameraden frustiert war. Es gelang der Einheit jedoch, ihre Probleme zu überwinden – Echo selbst hatte gelernt, dass er seine Kameraden nicht ständig an die Befehle erinnern musste. Nach seiner Versetzung zum Rishi-Außenposten hatte er anders als die anderen Soldaten kein Problem damit, in Ruhe abzuwarten und seine Handbücher zu lesen,The Clone Wars – Die neuen Abenteuer die er mit Begeisterung studierte. Stattdessen wollte er dem Kampf zunächst fernbleiben The Complete Star Wars Encyclopedia, Fähigkeiten für den Kampfeinsatz sammeln und mit seiner Arbeit überzeugen''The Clone Wars Character Encyclopedia'' – Echo ging nach dem Protokoll und wollte seinen Pflichten so gut wie möglich nachkommen , um mit seiner Gelassenheit eine Beförderung zu erreichen. Damit konnte Echo schnell auf seine Situation reagieren und sich den Umständen anpassen, als die Droiden den Posten angriffen. Er versuchte, ihr weiteres Vorgehen nach dem Handbuch zu bestimmen, doch merkte er, dass er gegen die Droiden improvisieren musste. Obwohl er Angst vor der feindlichen Überzahl hatte, freute er sich, als er während der Rückeroberung seinen ersten Treffer erzielen konnte. Allerdings war er der Meinung, die Ehrung für die bestandene Mission nicht verdient zu haben. Nach seiner Aufnahme in die 501. Legion zählte zu den besten Soldaten und konnte daher auch schwierigere Missionen übernehmen. Die Rückkehr zu ihrer Heimat spornte ihn und Fives dazu an, für den Schutz ihrer Brüder über sich hinauszuwachsen und ihren Mut zu zeigen, obwohl er zwischenzeitlich überfordert war. Für seinen tapferen Einsatz wurde er daher zu einem ARC-Soldaten befördert, einer Gruppe von besonderen Klonsoldaten. Mit der Zeit lernte Echo, der in Kampf, Aufklärung und Militärtaktiken ausgebildet worden war, sich der Wichtigkeit seiner Mission bewusst zu werden. Zudem konnte er seine Fähigkeiten im anhaltenden Krieg stetig verbessern. Ausrüstung rechts|miniatur|Echo in seiner Phase-II-Rüstung. Als Mitglied der Domino-Einheit besaß Echo eine einfache Kadettenrüstung , die im Gegensatz zur Standardrüstung der Klonsoldaten in einem Grauton gehalten war. Eine besondere Farbgebung hatten lediglich die Arm- und Schulterpolster sowie die Beinschienen mit einem grünen Farbton. An den Schulterpolstern konnte man Echos Nummer lesen, während an die Beinschienen die Identifikationsnummer geschrieben war. Der Helm hatte einen durchsichtigen Visor, war jedoch ebenfalls in grauer Farbe gehalten. Die Rüstung wurde durch die zahlreichen Übungskämpfen mit Schrammen und Kratzern bedeckt. Echo war während der Übungen mit einem DC-15S Blasterkarabiner bewaffnet, der für die Ausbildung nicht mit echter, sondern nur mit EMP-Munition geladen war, um das Leben der Kadetten nicht zu gefährden. Zusätzlich war er mit einem Seilwerfer ausgerüstet , um höhergelegene Orte zu erreichen. Während seiner Zeit auf dem Rishi-Mond trug Echo eine weiße Standardrüstung aus Plastoid, die noch wie neu glänzte, da Echo an keinem Kampf teilgenommen hatte. Das brachte ihm , wie auch den anderen Mitgliedern der ehemaligen Domino-Einheit , den Spitznamen „Glänzer“ ein. Auf seinem Helm war ein Makrofernglas angebracht, mit dem weite Entfernungen einfacher überblicken konnte. Zudem war in seine Rüstung ein Komlink eingebaut, worüber er mit anderen Soldaten sprechen konnte. Captain Rex drückte ihm einen Handabdruck mit dem Blut eines Rishi-Aals auf seinen rechten Brustpanzer. Während des Kampfes nutzte Echo einen Karabiner, den er von Rex erhalten hatte, und ein DC-15A Blastergewehr aus der Station. Nach seiner Aufnahme in die 501. Legion versah Echo seine Rüstung mit den für die Einheit typischen blauen Markierungen und sammelte Kampferfahrung, wodurch seine Rüstung vom Krieg gezeichnet wurde. Zudem ergänzte er auf seinen Schulterpolstern und den Beinschienen das Bild eines Rotationsblasters mit der Unterschrift „Für Hevy“. Nach seiner Beförderung zum ARC-Soldaten verwendete er eine Phase II-Rüstung, die er aus seiner alten Rüstung umbaute, sodass auf ihr immer noch der Handabdruck zu sehen war. Zudem war an seiner Rüstung ein blaues Pauldron mit einer Munitionstasche auf der linken Seite angebracht, das die blauen Markierungen seiner Rüstungen ergänzte. Auch sein Helm wurde geringfügig modifiziert und der neuen Rüstung angepasst – eine seiner Verbesserungen war eine Finne, mit der er über weitere Entfernungen sehen konnte. Echo war für seine Missionen als ARC-Soldat auch mit Thermaldetonatoren ausgerüstet. Auf Lola Sayu nutzte er zudem ein Schild, dass er einem zerstörten Kommandodroiden abnahm. Hinter den Kulissen *„Echo“ wurde für die Fernsehserie entworfen und tauchte zum ersten Mal in der Folge Rekruten (orig. „Rookiees“) auf, in der Klonsoldaten mit verschiedenen Persönlichkeiten auftauchen. Dabei sollte er die Rolle des ruhigen, jedoch eher unbeholfenen Rekruten übernehmen und sich damit vor allem vom kampfhungrigen „Hevy“ unterscheiden. Die Hauptcharaktere der Folge gefielen sowohl den Zuschauern als auch den Entwicklern der Serie, sodass auf Anregung von George Lucas zum Anfang der dritten Staffel die Geschichte der Klonkrieger erweitert wurde – Während mit Klonkadetten (orig. „Clone Cadets“) die Ausbildung und Persönlichkeitsentwicklung der Kadetten gezeigt wurde , erfüllte ARC-Soldaten (orig. „ARC Troopers“) einen lang ersehnten Wunsch der Kadetten, indem Echo und Fives zu ARC-Soldaten erhoben werden. Ursprünglich sollten die Ereignisse der Episode direkt nach Rekruten spielten, doch setzte man sie schließlich später an, um Echo und Fives Zeit zu lassen, Erfahrung zu sammeln. *In der ''Decoded''-Episode zu Rekruten wurde die Aussage getroffen, dass Echo seinen Spitznamen während der Zeit auf der Rishi-Station erhielt. Die Informationen der neueren Episoden zeigen jedoch, dass er ihn bereits während der Ausbildung erhielt. *Obwohl Echo in Klonkadetten einen Blasterkarabiner nutzt, ist er mit einem Blastergewehr zu sehen, als die Klone in ihrem letzten Test vor der Zitadelle in Deckung gehen. *Der Roman Defenders of the Republic, der Klonkadetten, Rekruten und ARC-Soldaten adaptiert, unterscheidet sich in mehreren Punkten von den Episoden. Darunter ist auch die Stelle, in der Droidbait getroffen wird – anders als in der Episode ist es dort Echo, der dem Verwundeten zur Hilfe eilt, schließlich jedoch den Aufforderungen seiner Kameraden folgt und ihn zurücklässt. *Echo wurde wie alle Klone im englischen Original der Serie von Dee Bradley Baker gesprochen, in der deutschen Version übernahm, ebenfalls für alle Klone, Martin Keßler die Synchronisation. *Der Handabdruck vom Blut des Rishi-Aals, den Captain Rex auf Echos Rüstung hinterlässt, sollte dazu dienen, die Klone besser unterscheiden zu können. *Nach Echos Tod bleibt nur sein Helm auf der Plattform zurück, der jedoch von der Explosion zerkratzt und schmutzig ist, wozu eigene Konzepte gezeichnet wurden. *Im Gespräch mit der Internetseite insidetv.com gab der Regisseur Dave Filoni an, dass Echos Tod nur am Rande auftauchen sollte. Dies sollte einerseits den Ernst der Situation verdeutlichen und andererseits die Gefahr, dass ein Klon im Gefecht stirbt. *In The Clone Wars – Die neuen Abenteuer wurde Echos Nummer mit „CT-26-1409“ angegeben, während die The Clone Wars Character Encyclopedia wie auch die später erschienene Folge Klonkadetten die Nummer „CT-21-0408“ nennt. Quellen * * *''Grievous Attacks!'' * *''Defenders of the Republic'' * * *''The Clone Wars Character Encyclopedia'' *''The Clone Wars – Die neuen Abenteuer'' *''The Official Episode Guide – Season 1'' *''The Complete Star Wars Encyclopedia'' * * * * * * * * Einzelnachweise en:CT-21-0408 es:CT-21-0408 fi:CT-21-0408 it:CT-21-0408 ja:CT-21-0408 nl:CT 26-1409 pt:CT-21-0408 ru:КС-21-0408 sv:CT-26-1409 Kategorie:Personen Kategorie:Menschen Kategorie:Klonkrieger Kategorie:Personen der Galaktischen Republik Kategorie:Advanced Recon Commandos Kategorie:Legends